


Before

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Sometimes I like alternate origin stories for Sandy (and Pitch). They’re practically baby spirits here. Also, before you say I am doing the thing, I did the bright spirit/the dark spirit bit because they don’t have names yet.Very pre-blacksand if you want.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/6/2014.

“Do you dream?” The thin dark being who is not yet Pitch asks the round, bright being who is not yet Sandy.

_Never_ , they answer, _or always_.

The dark being scoffs when they don’t continue. “Are our conversations always going to be this extensive and clear?”

_So you like words. I don’t,_ the bright being signs, or whispers, or—the dark being finds it difficult to tell. Somehow, it is communicated.

_I’d rather show you_.

“You would accept my company?”

_Why not?_

“I don’t know.”  
The bright being smiles and beckons them to sit beside them on their cloud of light. A strange cloud. From the corners of their eyes it looks almost as if it is fragmented into millions of tiny grains.

Once they’ve settled, the bright being lifts their hands and directs the cloud to the east, their flight swifter than that of any bird.

Before they reach the dawn, the bright being carries them down into a small village and into a tent where a woman sleeps. _Watch_. The bright being leans out from the cloud and over her in defiance of gravity, and presses their hands to her temples. At once, in shining gold above her head, the dark being can see a vision of a village much like the one in which the woman currently slumbers.

With an intent look tempered by a smile, the bright being plays with the golden images, shaping them into wonders the dark being has never seen on the earth and doubts they ever will.

They go on shaping even as dawn breaks, and the dark being continues to watch in wonder, even as they must shrink and slide around the tent to avoid the ray of sunlight piercing through the entrance.

Finally, the woman stirs, and the bright being moves away. She opens her eyes, and the images dissolve. _That moment is one I don’t know,_ the bright being explains. _There’s a difference, for them, between dreaming and not. A vast difference. I feel the change in them, even when I’m not so close. I’ve never felt such a change, so perhaps I’ve never dreamed. But the way the world is to me…I can already do all the things their dreams let them do. So perhaps I’m always dreaming._

“I want to try dreaming,” the dark being says. “Please? Anyway…” he looks away, “I have to wait here as long as the sun shines.”

The bright being nods. _I like to make dreams, you know. You don’t have to ask. If you like it, I’ll make sure you always have them, even if you’re not like the others I give dreams to._

“Always?” The dark being repeats, watching the bright being as they curl up in a shadowy curve of the tent.

_Forever and ever,_ the bright being signs, and the dark being closes their eyes. When the sun moves around, the bright being puts on more of a body to shield the other. The warmth of the sun on their physical back startles them with delight, and they put it into the dream, since the dark being can’t feel it any other way.

They think, if they dreamed, they would dream of moments something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #*cries because they're so young*
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: baby spirits pitch and sandy give me life


End file.
